Talk:Ōken
Article Move: Kings Key to Ōken Pretty much as the title says, I think we should change the article name to Ōken, it's Japanese name. I mean, we've done this so far with several other items (Orb of Distortion to Hōgyoku, and King's Seal to Ōin), so I don't see why we should keep this one out of the loop. Any thoughts or objections? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I support this move. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) : Same here. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 11:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) It has been a week and nobody has voiced any objections. So I've moved it to Ōken.--[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 13:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Passed verbally between generations of Cap'n Commdrs. It says that the location of the oken is passed on from one generation of Captain Commander to the next. There has only been ONE Captain Commander. So is this how it's SUPPOSED to be (as in what Yama has on his bucket list) or does it imply something else? [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] (Talk) 17:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) We are not assuming anything about the historical structure of Soul Society. Those were Captain-commander Yamamoto's exact words and that's what's going to stay. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I've got no problems with that except PERHAPS the tense. Since it hasn't happened yet or isn't happening right now, we could maybe convert it to future tense. But if that's just going to screw things up, I'll agree with you in saying that it should be left as it is. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] (Talk) 17:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) WTF is BlazeUchiha saying? Yamamoto admitted that he is the 30th Captain-Commander of the Soul Society. Only one, what the hell kinda Bleach fan are you? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 19:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose you haven't been keeping up with the site very well, because it's already been proven that that was a mistranslation. Mohrpheus 20:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yamamoto's article states he is the only CC in the history of SS. I don't know if that's true, but pieces of information shouldn't contradict each other. --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin]] 18:29, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :That is the nature of Bleach though. It was stated that Yamamoto is the first and only Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 but it was also stated that the location of the Oken is passed down from Captain Commander to Captain Commander. Both are true as far as we are concerned as there is nothing to disprove either.-- Word change Since Yamamoto is dead, shouldn't we change "is currently" to " was formerly" in the overview section? --Kamikaze839 (talk) 17:10, October 24, 2012 (UTC) As an addendum to the above post, shouldn't the line "The only one in Soul Society which knew the location of the Ōken was the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13." be changed to "The only one in Soul Society which knew the location of the Ōken was the '''Former Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto'." due to the fact that he was the first and only Captain Commander until his death and that Yamamoto never verbally told the new Captain Commander Kyoraku due to the latter's appointment happening after the former's death? Asdestroyer0 (talk) 10:16, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :I changed up the wording a bit. The issue is that the assumption is the Oken is an actual key stored somewhere and thus the captain-commander knows its location. In fact we find that its the bones of the royal guard and besides the way of creating it the Soul King gives it to his guards. So its obvious where the location is now and doesnt seem like a secret to the likes of which Shunsui wouldnt have knowledge of, if thats not enough simply stating that yamamoto never got the chance to tell him would suffice.--